1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound tape dispensing device, and more particularly pertains to a mechanism for the convenient holding and dispensing of a roll of tape.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of belt holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, belt holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting tools on a belt far easy access are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,691 to Langbehn discloses a belt tape reel holder for supporting coiled tape measures. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,984 to Reynoso et al. discloses the an ornamental design for a belt mountable tape dispenser formed from a unitary bent piece of wiring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,771 to Padgett discloses a tape dispenser for plasterboard junctions. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,527 to Gee discloses an ornamental design for a belt supported holder. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,919 to Milligan et al. discloses an ornamental design for a utility belt holster.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a compound tape dispensing device.
In this respect, the compound tape dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose holding and dispensing compound tape and further preventing the inadvertent unrolling thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved compound tape dispensing device which can be used for holding and dispensing compound tape and further preventing the inadvertent unrolling thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.